


Kagehina Ficlets

by frozenCinders



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Warriors, Loss, M/M, Truth or Dare, i'll tag this as i go with the prompts i've written so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of relatively short Kagehina oneshots. Feel free to comment with any prompts you'd like to see written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loss

Everyone stared in shock at Hinata after what he'd said.

"Hey, uh... did I hear you right? You're skipping volleyball practice today? You, of all people?" Coach Ukai asked, concern apparent in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm just not... something... something came up."

Before anyone could attempt to ask any further questions, Hinata was already walking away. Asahi reached his hand out slightly and took a step forward but Nishinoya held his arm out in front of the ace and shook his head. The libero quickly held his other arm out as Tanaka turned around too.

"He probably just needs some time. If he's still like this in a few days, we'll talk to him. All of us," Nishinoya promised, looking over at Tsukishima in particular, who'd barely reacted to the ordeal.

Ignoring the promise, Kageyama started walking after Hinata, quickly turning to a jog when he heard his name called out behind him. Nishinoya fortunately hadn't had any arms left to block him with, so he was let go pretty easily. He glanced over his shoulder for a short moment to check if anyone was following him only to see the libero still struggling to keep Tanaka in place. They were talking rather loudly, arguing most likely, but Kageyama couldn't make out what they were saying over the distance he'd already made between him and his team.

Turning his head to face forward once more, Kageyama scowled as he realized he'd lost track of Hinata. There were two ways he could have gone and Kageyama was never the best at deciding between the little things. Closing his eyes, he spun in place once and decided to just take the route he was facing when he opened them again. He took a deep breath and continued jogging.

After a few solid minutes of chasing someone he couldn't see, Kageyama happened to notice a mess of orange hair as he passed it. He slowly came to a stop before walking back to him, noticing that Hinata was crouching on the ground with his forehead pressed against the building in front of him. Having taken off without knowing what to do or say when he reached Hinata, Kageyama stood there in silence with him.

"You weren't like this before," Kageyama tried, immediately wanting to hit himself for stating the obvious. "I mean, before the weekend. Are you just mad because you couldn't practice for a few days?"

Hinata mumbled something that Kageyama couldn't understand.

"Wha-"

"I'M NOT MAD!" Hinata suddenly yelled, collapsing from his crouching position to his knees. Kageyama wasn't sure if Hinata had just started or if he simply hadn't heard it before, but he could tell he was sobbing.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kageyama muttered a curse, not meaning to come off as inconsiderate.

"Natsu... my sister... she's missing," Hinata explained between sobs. "She's been gone for two days and my mom's been freaking out looking everywhere for her and- and the police can't find her either and I just feel so- so... useless!"

"Missing? Well... I mean this is a stupid question but, where was she last-"

"I DON'T KNOW! I WASN'T HOME!"

Kageyama's immediate reaction to being yelled at was to yell right back, demanding that Hinata calm down. He held back, however, and breathed deeply instead. He took a few extra steps towards Hinata for no particular reason, just that he suddenly felt far away from him.

"Where... uh, do you know where she usually... goes? Like, does she have any friends who she vists or a park she likes to play at..." Kageyama felt a little ridiculous asking but he was legitimately trying to help.

"I don't know. She knows better than to go out on her own."

Kageyama crouched next to Hinata, really wracking his brain for something useful to say.

"Does she have any outdoor chores?"

"... Huh?"

"Like watering plants or taking out the trash?" Kageyama clarified, hoping his little suggestions might give Hinata some sudden realization.

"She's too little to take out the trash... but... she does like to water the plants in our yard sometimes..."

"Well, maybe she couldn't get the door open again after she was done watering them and decided to explore or something and then... got lost...?"

Hinata stared blankly at the wall, completely silent for a while as he must have been considering it. He sniffled and brought a hand up to his eye to wipe away the remaining tears that seemed to have already stopped.

"I didn't notice if the watering can was outside..."

Hinata then pulled out his phone from his bag and began texting someone, supposedly his parents, before closing the text box and settling for simply calling them. He asked about the watering can and explained Kageyama's theory before there was a moment of silence as whichever parent he called went and checked. Kageyama was able to hear a gasp over the line and whatever they said next seemed to return the light to Hinata's eyes.

"The watering can is outside!" he confirmed, apparently unable to help a smile. "You were right, Kageyama!"

Kageyama then expected Hinata to stand up and excitedly jump in place or rush home to help search for his sister, but he instead found himself in a warm embrace. He tried to respond, with words or actions, but his voice failed him and his arms were still slung uselessly over his thighs.

"Thank you so much. I can't believe we didn't think to look for it!"

Another moment of silence ensued before the hug suddenly became overwhelmingly strong.

"B-but that still doesn't tell us where Natsu is! She's still missing!" Hinata realized, practically crushing Kageyama. The brunet weakly tapped Hinata's arm and attempted to pull away but instead fell onto his back.

"What if she was kidnapped?! WHAT IF SHE GOT HIT BY A CAR!!!" Hinata screamed, nearly deafening Kageyama, who he was still on top of. Kageyama was having a hard time believing that he didn't realize their position.

"Listen, if she got hit by a car there probably would have been some sort of report about it or something-"

Kageyama stopped himself as he recognized Hinata's given name being repeatedly yelled over the phone. The little idiot hadn't hung up yet, leaving his parents confused and probably worried.

"Answer your phone, dumbass," Kageyama demanded, managing to pick Hinata's wrist up and move it close to his head. Hinata then assured the person on the other line- Kageyama now assumed it was his mother as he hadn't heard any deeper voices- that he was still there. From the extremely sparce distance between them, Kageyama was now able to hear the conversation rather clearly.

"Shoyo, someone's calling me, so I'm going to have to put you on hold for a minute, alright?" Hinata gave a hum of affirmation coupled alongside a nod of his head that his mother obviously couldn't see, idiot. He then sat up, rubbing at his face until he was apparently satisfied with its level of dryness. He certainly took his time climbing off of Kageyama before settling for sitting next to him on the concrete. Kageyama gave a heavy sigh and didn't even bother to get up just yet.

"Don't knock me over like that again," Kageyama warned, sitting up with a glare. Hinata nodded again and stared down at his phone for the next minute or so before he was taken off hold. The distance between them had grown and Kageyama couldn't heard the other end of the phone conversation quite as well, but Hinata was tensing up and making those loud, excited little noises that he was so prone to doing. It was easy to guess that he'd been given good news about his sister.

Kageyama was halfway through a sigh of relief before Hinata had already knocked him over again.


	2. Truth or Dare

'What a stupid mistake,' Kageyama thought, looking up at himself in the mirror and finding newly dyed hair practically glaring at him, 'what a stupid day.'

Tanaka and Nishinoya had thought-

"Hm? It's barely orange at all. Maybe we should have bleached your hair first," Tsukishima commented as Kageyama walked into view. Ignoring him, he continued angrily remembering what had just happened.

Tanaka and Nishinoya had thought it would be a great idea to play truth or dare. It started out harmless enough, with the worst thing that happened being Asahi nearly falling flat on his face after being dared to attempt a headstand. Hinata, however, had insisted that the dares were too easy just as it was Tsukishima's turn to give a dare. Kageyama hadn't wanted to seem cowardly of course and felt he had no choice but to choose to take on a dare.

"Alright, how about a joint dare? I dare both you and Hinata to dye your hair as the other's natural hair color."

Hinata had accepted the dare for both of them like an asshole and Tsukishima hadn't allowed Kageyama a say in the matter, also like an asshole. Apparently it was "two to one" despite the fact that Tsukishima shouldn't have counted and it was Kageyama who was being dared in the first place. Once everyone was done with the little game, Kageyama and Hinata took a trip to a few stores together in search of hair dye. They had no idea where to find it and thus hadn't gotten to their respective homes until night time. Kageyama had a late dinner and half-assedly explained why he was about to dye his hair to his parents before practically running to the bathroom to get it out of the way already.

The next day at school should have gone fine. He got a few weird looks for his hair, but people at that school had seen stranger dye jobs and didn't comment on it. Kageyama was even lucky enough to avoid his fellow club members, particularly Tanaka and Tsukishima, until it came time for practice. He was a bit earlier than most of the others aside from Daichi and Sugawara. Hardly any time at all had passed before Asahi walked in behind Kageyama, followed a few minutes later by Nishinoya and Tanaka. After them came Hinata, who kept petting his own hair and looking at his hand as if he expected it to come back black.

For whatever reason, he must have been possessed by some unseen force, Kageyama whispered the first thing that had somehow found its way into his head.

"He looks really good with black hair."

If he had ever made a greater mistake in his life, someone would have had to remind him. Hinata himself hadn't heard the accidental compliment, but half of the present club members had, which unfortunately included Tanaka and Nishinoya. Tanaka had started snickering as he apparently tried to contain his laughter at something that wasn't even funny, but worse was Nishinoya, who excitedly ran over to Hinata to tell him the news.

Hinata just sort of stared blankly at Kageyama, looking surprised and unfortunately attractive, and Kageyama just sprinted out the gym's doors, barely paying attention to where he was going. Figuring it out partway through his run, he ducked into the nearest bathroom and placed his hands on either side of the sink he had ended up in front of. Eyes stuck downwards, he figured he might as well rinse his face to see if that gave him some sort of comfort or epiphany. It hadn't, and when he looked up, his annoyance only grew.

'What a stupid mistake,' he thought. 'What a stupid day.'


	3. Warriors

Ever since Hinata and Kageyama had met on the battlefield, they had been rivals. It was a natural thing and everyone around them, on both sides, had noticed. Whenever the two were on course to meet each other, the rest of their forces would respectfully pull back and either wait on the sidelines in case of emergencies or continue their fights elsewhere.

Despite being called rivals, Hinata hadn't won a single bout against Kageyama. Kageyama had defeated him three times and they'd ended up in draws four times. Hinata was lucky their very first fight had been a draw, or else he might not have even been considered a rival. It had been very possible, in fact, that he could have been killed that day had he not managed to disarm Kageyama right as he was falling onto his back.

The taller man had panted as he looked over to his weapon that lied pierced through the ground several meters away from him, looking equal parts surprised, impressed, and exhausted. Hinata himself no longer had the energy to move, trying in vain to tighten his now loose grip around his own spear. He heard his allies calling his name as the galloping of horses grew louder. Hinata watched through heavy eyelids as Kageyama walked over to his sword and pulled it out of the ground. He gave him another glance before simply walking away, whistling for his horse.

Hinata had a blank look on his face, as if he was in shock. His allies had completely understood what that look really meant: he was determined. This fight would be considered by most to be a draw, but Hinata himself considered it a loss. The only thing he could do was train as hard as he could, using Kageyama himself as motivation. It would help him grow stronger than anyone could have expected.

That had been the plan, at least. The army he was a part of had been rather small and mostly unimpressive aside from Hinata himself. Once their leader had been taken out, the army fell apart. Hinata had attempted to take at least a few of his allies with him to the new army that he'd found, but they stated they'd had quite enough of the battlefield. They wanted to go home to their families and no longer have to worry them over whether or not they would come back alive. Hinata understood, but could not relate. He knew his place was on the battlefield, and he didn't plan to leave as long as he remained able-bodied and determined.

Upon joining the new army, Hinata was introduced to his new leader, Daichi Sawamura. For the leader of an army, he was more pleasant than Hinata expected, but he kept his guard up and remained respectful, not wanting to appear too casual. Sugawara, who Hinata later understood to be Sawamura's second in command, had assured him that it was alright to calm down a bit, noting his tense shoulders.

He hadn't expected it to happen so quickly, but Hinata had made friends in the army. He always knew it was foolish to do so, but he couldn't help it. Everyone was so unexpectedly friendly and they wasted no time in welcoming Hinata into their ranks. He wasn't even discriminated against regarding his height, since Nishinoya, who was known as their guardian deity, was even shorter than Hinata. He quickly grew to look up to Nishinoya, seeing him as somewhat of a role model.

It was only once he was completely sure that he was comfortable and would be happier with this army than any other that Hinata found him. Hinata had gotten news that the army Kageyama had been apart of fell apart even sooner than his own, but he never expected they would have migrated to the same side. As their eyes met, a new, different type of rivalry had already formed.

"I will surpass you," Hinata promised. "I will defeat you."

Most people would react with a reminder that the two were on the same side, and so there was no need for such words. They would likely never come true. It had always been rumored that Kageyama never took the rivalry seriously and was merely humoring the boy.

"You will never surpass me," Kageyama remarked, turning to the side as if Hinata wasn't worthy of his gaze.

Hinata bit his lip, having to consciously hold back so as not to draw blood.

"Then I'll prove myself to you. If we have to fight on the same side, I'll just have to compete with you for-"

"That's assuming you'll be on the front lines," Kageyama interrupted, "I doubt Lord Sawamura sees you as being necessary for victory."

Hinata took a step forward, fists clenched at his sides.

"I'll show you. I'll become the strongest person in this army. I'll become the best warrior in Japan."

Kageyama looked back at Hinata as if he was about to say something, but visibly tensed up as he saw Hinata's face. He closed his mouth and finally gained somewhat of an understanding look in his eyes.

"Show me that you're necessary for victory," Kageyama said, "and as long as I'm around, you'll never be defeated."


End file.
